


Vechsteau 30 Day OTP Challenge - Part 2

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [16]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to put these together when I do them so that it stops skewing my work count so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vechsteau 30 Day OTP Challenge - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> “Zisteau. If we are not out of my base in the next half hour I will tell Aureylian not to bring you any cake. Don’t test me.”
> 
> Day 16 of 30: During their morning rituals
> 
> Day 16 of 30 means I'm officially into the second half of this challenge. Woo!

“Come on, Z, time to get up.” Zisteau grumbles. “No, really, we’re losing daylight and you said you wanted to get serious work done today.” Vechs shakes Zisteau by the shoulder then, forcefully turning his boyfriend over. Zisteau winces and throws his arm up over his eyes, and Vechs sighs. “Zisteau. If we are not out of my base in the next half hour I will tell Aureylian not to bring you any cake. Don’t test me.” That got a reaction - not the one Vechs had hoped for, which would have involved Zisteau darting out of bed towards the bathroom, but a gradual inclination towards sitting up was an acceptable start. “Why are you so grumpy this morning anyway, pigderp?”

Zisteau raises his eyebrows at the mapmaker in response. “Vetches.” 

“Whaaat?” Vechs responds, following Zisteau into the bathroom. Zisteau grabs Vechs’s toothpaste from the top shelf and throws it at the younger man’s head. Vechs easily catches the tube, grinning. Chucking toiletries at each other became a sign of early morning affection a long time ago. Zisteau clambers into the shower and turns the water up to maximum heat, eliciting a wince from Vechs. “You’re going to steam me out of my own bathroom, aren’t you?” 

Zisteau chuckles, a low rumbling sound that always brings a smile to Vechs’s face. “You bet, evil mapmaker. Brush your teeth and get out.” Vechs does brush his teeth quickly, but lingers a little longer than he should just to listen to his boyfriend humming under his breath, a totally unconscious thing but a thing Vechs knows Zisteau only does when he’s in a good mood. The humming has Vechs leaving the room with a grin, intentionally leaving the door open partially in hopes of venting the steam, but mostly because he knows it vexes Zisteau so.

Today they’re headed over to Spawn Town to do some work on…well…something important, Zisteau said, but it’s probably a farm. Or a statue. Zisteau solicited help from a bunch of people who are actually probably already there, dammit, and there’s really not much Vechs can do with that thought because Zisteau is showering. Vechs does dig through the fridge and throw on some bacon, though. Cake is not breakfast and he’s going to be the one listening to Zisteau complain if he gets hungry. Vechs, lost in thought, doesn’t hear the shower turn off, so he jumps when warm, wet arms wrap around him.

“Smells good,” Zisteau murmurs directly into his ear. Vechs shivers and pushes Zisteau away. 

“We have to get moving after this finishes, you know. Everyone’s probably already hanging around waiting for you.”

“I know, I know.” Zisteau grabs a slice of bacon right off the stove and puts it in his mouth. Vechs just stares, and shakes his head. 

“After it’s done for normal humans, that is.” He shoves Zisteau again lightly. “You’ll get sick.”

“It’s done, come on, let’s go already! We’re late!”

“We wouldn’t be late if you’d just - ugh, Zisteau,” Vechs sighs as Zisteau scoops up all the bacon and runs off. Shaking his head, Vechs turns off the machinery and the lights, and trails after his boyfriend at a reasonable pace. “Save some for me,” he calls, but gets only laughter as a response. “Dammit, Zisteau." 


End file.
